stone_bornfandomcom-20200213-history
All-In
Title: Thicker Than Blood Inspiration: Lowriders Medium: Film Short Story: A mother give birth to twins. However one is born at 12:01. Which means he is born under a different zodiac. Because of this he is transported to his respective planet. The mafia hears about this and decide to intersect the ship transporting the child. However, because of tight security, chaos breaks out and in the process Kidnap the wrong child. The child they were suppose to kidnap, Sura, ends up arriving at his zodiac planet. He is born an orphan and is sold to slavery. He is ridiculed his whole life, treated like a second hand citizen. A victim of circumstances. However, through all his suffering he does not wish bad one anyone, because he knows what it is to suffer and does not wish that upon anyone. However, because of outside forces who pressure him and instigate him, he begins to rebel. His wish is to take over the governing body. He wants to create a world without rules. One where kids don't get taken from there parents. A planet where you are not labeled by class, or background. Why it works in this Medium: * Action based and emotionally compelling to a vast audience under a Platform (Refer to this list: Platforms ) * Theatres, Drive-ins Why it works in this platform: * Proven popular and effective for given medium Genre ( Genre ideas here ) * Action Sci-Fi Target Market: * Teens, Young adults. Thorough description of the Target Market’s media habits: Protagonist: * Sura (Main Character) * Laz Antagonist: * Dr. Matsunaga Main Supporting Characters (with descriptions): * Galentine: Childhood friend ** Possible girlfriend? Primary Locations (with descriptions): * Mars Short Story Synopsis/Logline that includes a clear beginning, middle, & end: A boy Is taken away from his family at birth because of a system forced on them, in order to sustain Life. Born of royalty, raised a slave. A Victim of circumstances, who comes of age and finds out he was cheated in life. Who are we when life tests us? Will we cawor in defeat, forgive or retaliate? (Plot idea’s here ) Dynamic Connections * How has your story’s plot been impacted by the two previous Micro Story Plots? # Impact from Story # ## History explains our existence; origin story # Impact from Story # ## Introduction of main character * How has your story’s plot impacted two future Micro Story plots? # Impact to Story # ## Story seed for call to action # Impact to Story # ## Explains the the source of conflict * How does your Micro Story connect to every other MicroStory?(Minimum of 3 Dynamic ways) Micro Story #1 # Character Connection # Location Connection # Micro Story #2 # Character Connection # Location Connection # Micro Story #3 # Character connection # Story Seed # Location Connection Micro Story #4 # N/A # N/A # N/A Micro Story #5 # Object Connection # Location Connection # Story Seed Micro Story #6 # Character Connection # Call Back # Location Connection Micro Story #7 # Character Connection # Location Connection # Object Connection * How does your Story include: # Plot Impact- ## Introduces the antagonist of the Macro Story and introduces the call to action. # Character Connection- ## Sura is Laz’s twin brother # Location Connection- ## Planet Leo of the story world # Object Connection- ## The Stones # Callback- ## Flash back of protagonist life compared to main character in prior story before he becomes the antagonist of the macro story. # Story Seed- ## Introduction of Gladys and their mission to find the lost child and other various missions. Additive Comprehension of story Origin Story (Historical Event): * Coming of age story for protagonist Origin Story (Character): * Introduction of Antagonist, Sura Origin Story (Organization): * Bad rebel group is introduced Character Reveal: * Gladys special forces group is introduced Anticipated Showdown: * The race between bad rebels, good rebels, Astro Council, Mafia, Black Market Dealers, Gladys, to get the stones Storyworld Reveal: * Planets Moon, Mercury, and overall view of the entire story world Other Micro-Story Reveal: * Introduction of the Gladys, the special forces unit.